Rebound
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: I mean, if I fell for Lorcan or Lysander, or even Scorpius Malfoy, it wouldn't be so bad. But no, being an idiot, I had to fall for my older brother's best mate.
1. In Which Lily Potter has a Small Crush

_**Disclaimer: Blanket notice for the story, I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**AN: Okay, this is for "The New Marauders" challenge on HPFC, and my friends InlovewithFred and Katie are reading it, and seem to like it. They're beta-ing it too, hopefully.**_

_**Also, one more thing. In the books, Lily is two years younger than Al, but I changed it slightly, as Lily being a fourth year seems too young in this. So she's fifteen.**_

Why do people fall in love? I suppose its human nature to fall, even when one knows that it will only end in heartbreak. I was human, and I fell. Believe me, I regret it now. Well, not exactly. Just kind of.

I mean, if I fell for Lorcan or Lysander, or even Scorpius Malfoy, it wouldn't be so bad. But _no_, being an idiot, I had to fall for my older brother's best mate.

Feel free to laugh and jeer, I deserve it. Stupid Lily Luna Potter fell head over heels for Josh Farland, her older brother's best mate. Her extremely over protective older brother's best mate, no less. I am such an idiot.

But Josh is so… charming, I guess. I'm not very good with words. That would be Rose. Anyway, how could I possibly describe love to you? How could I say, "I love Josh Farland because…" Exactly, I can't.

At first, it was just a little crush, as Josh was pretty much the only non-related guy I ever saw. And believe me; I wasn't going to crush on Lorcan or Lysander. That would just be suicidal, what with Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique after them.

Anyway, moving on, my problem: I have a huge crush on my older brother's best mate, so I have to do the logical thing and ignore it. Really, how well can this possibly end?

"Lily!" a voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yes, Roxy?" I sighed.

"James has an idea."

"I know. He wants to turn the Slytherin's robes red and gold."

"He told you?" Roxy asked.

"Really, Rox? You know me better than that. Of course he didn't tell me. This is _James Potter_ we're talking about. He isn't exactly quiet about his pranks."

"Lily!" another voice called.

"Hey Rose," I said. "How did you get into the Gryffindor common room?"

Not that I really needed to ask, of course. Rose can get in anywhere. She's amazing at guessing passwords and opening locks, with or without magic.

She even managed to get James and Josh into the girl's dorms. There's a trick step, believe it or not.

"Magic," Rose rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Josh? He has a lock problem."

"Nope," Roxy said.

"We're going to see James—" I started.

"And where James is, Josh is," Rose finished with a roll of her eyes. Really, that girl rolls her eyes way to much. One day they will get stuck like that, I swear.

"What's the problem with the lock?"

"I have no idea-" another eyes roll"-but 'Alohamora' will probably work."

"Well, are you coming with us, Rosie?" I asked.

"No thanks," she sighed. "I'm studying with Scorp. Just suggest 'Alohamora' to Josh. If it doesn't work, I'll look at it."

"Don't forget to beat Scorpius in everything, Rosie!" I called.

I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes again. I tell you, they are going to get stuck like that.

Rose can't beat Scorpius Malfoy in Care of Magical Creatures no matter how hard she tries. For some reason, Uncle Ron always laughs when he hears this. Strange…

Dad and Aunt Hermione say there's a reason, but James, Josh and I decide he's just gone off the deep end. It had to happen eventually. Al says he's withholding info, but really he's just being a Hufflepuff. They really are to kind for their own good.

"Lily?" Roxy asked. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah!" I said, coming back to earth. I really must stop getting lost in thought so much. One of my shortcomings, I suppose.

"Hey, Roxy, would you like to prank the Marauders?" I asked.

She turned. "Please, Lily, do I even turn down an opportunity to laugh at my brother?"

"Good point. Well, how to we prank the pranksters?"

"I thought _you_ thought this out, Lily!"

"I did! I thought about it for at least two seconds before telling you."

"I'd really prefer you didn't prank us," yet another voice said. But this one was male, believe it or not.

Roxy and I spun around. "Er… hey, Josh," I said awkwardly.

"Hey yourself, Lily-Billy."

"Hay is for horses," Roxanne butted in.

Josh ignored her. "So you two are going to prank us? The Marauders?"

I'm pretty sure I was sporting a Weasley style blush by then, but I smirked back. "Prank you? Why one earth would I want to do _that_, Josh?"

"Because you're you, Lily Luna," he informed me.

"_No_," I said sarcastically, "I'm Rose. By the way, she says to try 'Alohamora'."

"Hello, Rose. By the way, I say thank you."

"Hello, Josh. By the way, she says, you're welcome."

"It really is amusing to watch you two flirt, but we have to get going before _another_ Marauder comes to annoy us."

"What about the prank?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Lily-Billy, I won't tell. But maybe you could just prank James instead of all of us…"

"Sure," I shrugged.

To be honest, I would much rather stay on Josh's good side. If I'm on his bad side, I can't stare into those blue eyes while pretending that I'm thinking up a prank.

"Why not?" Roxanne asked.

"I dunno', why not?" Josh asked.

"That was a rhetoric question, Luv," I said. Josh and I have this pet name thing going on. No idea how it got started, but we'll say things like 'Lily-Billy' or 'Luv' in conversations.

"I knew that!" he defended.

Josh grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the Marauder's den. Roxanne shook her head and followed us at a normal pace, instead of a insane Josh one. You know, him pulling me like this gives me a great view of his arse…

"Josh, we know where we're going!" I told him.

Big headed idiot.

One that I happen to have a small crush on. Small being the operative word. I mean, it's not love—falling in love is practically an act of rebellion with a family as big as mine—but he's still my crush.

I mean, it would be worse if I had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy, like Rose. Or Voldemort's imaginary son Tommy.

I mean, it's not like Josh is in the ideal situation for me to crush on him, but still…

Okay, you're probably starting to get bored of me prattling on about Josh. _I'm_ starting to get a bit bored. Sometimes I wish I could just forget about him, but do I really want to?

Actually, Josh may just be my rebound. After all, my boyfriend of two years, Dominic, just broke up with me. So I fell for the first cute, nice guy I say. And that happened to be Josh. Merlin, I'm screwed.


	2. In Which Slytherins are Pranked

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP.**

**AN: New chapter, not going to chat. Enjoy, review please. Even if you just want to tell me your favorite color.**

"Okay, ready Lily?" James asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "And don't you dare drag me down with you, James Potter."

"Don't worry, sister of mine, I'll keep you out of detention as well as I can."

"Faze one complete," Josh whispered as he crawled onto the ledge overlooking the Great Hall where James and I were.

"Good. Ready, Lily?"

"Yes," I sighed. I waved my wand and said, "Red and gold." Being smart, I had prepared the spell during the night and it was waiting for me to say those three little words. It would change things that were green and silver to red and gold. Of course Rosie helped me.

James jumped off the ledge into the corridor behind it. He began to head towards where Freddie and Roxanne were waiting.

"Good job," Josh laughed. "Now let's get out of here."

"Sounds good," I said calmly, even though I was dying from Josh being so close to m—REBOUND.

Josh jumped down into the corridor, and grabbed my waist to swing me down as well.

JOSH FARLAND GRABBED MY WAIST!

I think I might explo—rebound. Calm, Lily Potter, Josh Farland is _just_ a rebound. Remember Dominic? Josh is just a rebound.

"Lily?" Josh was waving his hand past my face. "Are you okay?" He also looked worried! Rebound. Rebound.

"I'm fine," I smiled widely. HE CARES!

"'Kay," he replied.

"So… pranking James."

"I say we turn his hair pink."

James is obsessive about his hair.

I shook my head. "No, he's enjoy that."

"Why?" asked Josh.

His brow was furled cutely—REBOUND.

He may be obsessive, but he still whines about his black hair way too much. You see, he feels left out during Weasley Christmases for having black hair. Even I have red hair—I got Grandma Lily's red genes as well as Mum's.

"Try green and silver, Joshie" I suggested. "Slytherin colors, after all."

"Silver and green it is, Lilykins."

"You sound like an old married couple."

I screamed and spun around. Don't ask me why. I was just a bit startled.

"Scared much?" Rose asked. She was leaning against the wall.

"Shut up," I muttered. How dare she ruin my moment with Josh?

"James is looking for you. He says to go into the Great Hall as if nothing happened. Professor Brown has him, Roxy and Fred."

"Damn," I whispered.

"Just pretend you're studying or snogging or something. It'll be easy."

Or snogging or something? Wow, Rose. Way to pass it off as nothing.

I hate her.

"Rose!" Scorpius called.

"That's our cue to leave. Have fun studying or snogging or… something." I raised one eyebrow suggestively and Rose glared at me in fury.

"I. Will. Not. Be. Snogging. Scorpius. Malfoy." She said.

"Sure, Rosie. We all believe that. Come on, Josh, you promised to help me with… potions homework."

Even though I have an O in that class…

"Sure, Lily-Billy. Let's go."

He's so cute…

Wait, Josh Farland is cute? I need to get over this rebound/crush thing.

"So, the draught of living death…"

"What's the effect again?"

It puts the drinker in a dreamless sleep and it potentially lethal.

"It—"

"Mister Farland, Miss Potter!" Professor Brown shouted. "Did you or did you not change the Slytherin's robes to red and gold?"

She once tried to seduce Hugo. It was very funny. Aunt Hermione didn't think so. She was muttering about how she got Uncle Ron and Professor Brown didn't. As I said, amusing.

"They changed color?" I asked. "It must have been awesome to see. But Josh, excuse me, _Mister Farland_, here is tutoring me in potions. I'm not doing as well and Mum would like, you see. Rose was going to help, but Scorpius Malfoy needed her, er, _attention_."

"Very well, Miss Potter. Get to class."

"But it's still breakfast!" I complained.

"Then get to the Great Hall!"

"Yes, Professor. Come on, Josh!"

We took off in the general direction of the Great Hall, laughing all the way. Ho, ho, ho. Brown teaches Divination. It's my nap time.

Alice loved that class. I mean, one would think she's love herbology, with her dad teaching it and all, but it's Divination all the way for that Hufflepuff.

Alice Longbottom, that is. She's dating Al.

I, however, like Transfiguration. And I have a double period of it first with the Ravenclaws. They're a nice bunch…

"Lily? Lily? LILY?" Josh's voice pierced into my thoughts.

"Yes, Josh, luv?" I asked.

"I _said_, how do we change James' hair color?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson. 'Caput green et silver'. Simple, but it gets the job done. Bow down to my genius, servus."

"Dea," he laughed. Josh has a nice laugh. I could listen to it all day… REBOUND. Focus Lily, focus.

Aw, Josh actually got down on his knees and bowed to me in the Egyptian-ish style. I love this guy… rebound. I love this rebound.

He's like a brother… who I want to snog.

Maybe I should. Just be a Gryffindor and so it.

Or not.

We entered the Great Hall and Lucy immediately called us over. We sat down with her and Lorcan at the Ravenclaw table.

"Were you guys behind the Slytherin thing?" She asked bluntly. Well, Lucy never was one to hold back. She gets it from her mother.

"It was hilarious to see the Slytherins all come in with Gryffindor colours on," Lorcan added.

"Who cares? It's just a harmless prank. Anyway, some of the uniforms are already changing back."

"The Slytherins probably care," mentioned Lorcan.

"Actually… they probably do…" Josh said thoughtfully.

"That never occurred to you before?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Of course it did," Josh snapped. "I just never had time to think about it before."

"It's time for class," I said. Things were getting a bit tense for my taste. Easier situations are… easier, for lack of a better word. Actually, 'better' might work…

Josh was getting pissed off and Lorcan was getting ready to defend his best friend while I got ready to defend Josh. Awkward much?


	3. In Which Louis Weasley is Free

_Rebound Chapter Three: _

_Transfiguration wasn't particularly interesting. I still don't know how Roxy stands it, the rotter._

_Honestly, the smart little Ravenclaws answer everything, and we were just reviewing vanishing charms for the OWLs. Do you know how boring Professor What's-his-face's speech on OWLs was? And it hasn't gotten any more interesting since then. _

_Stultis._

_Actually, I should probably study for the OWLs. Rose says they're easy, but she's Rose._

_And everyone else says that OWLs suck. Like Roxy. And Uncle Harry._

_Maybe Roxy and Josh would help me._

_But they have NEWTs to study for..._

_I guess I'm stuck with Rose and her not-boyfriend Scorpius. They're "just friends". Bull._

_I might not have time... there is Quidditch and all. Professor Lupin - that's Teddy Lupin - says that I might be able to commentate once. Of course, not for a match I'm playing in. I'm on Gryffindor's team. We rock._

_Ooh! Maybe I could be another Lee Jordan. Uncle George says he was a real riot back in the day. His daughter, Selena Jordan commentates some times, and she's hilarious._

_Aunt Angelina never did go out with him, though. _

Our team:

Captain: James Potter

Keeper: Caspian Wood

Chasers: James Potter, Katie Spinnet, Josh Farland

Beaters: Fred and Roxanne Weasley

Seeker: Lily Potter

Yes, a lot of the team is part of my family. Isn't it awesome!

Anyway, there's literally no way to move forward from this point unless I continue to brag, so I'll skip forward a bit to…

"Lils!" Roxanne called. I turned to face her as she jogged towards me. "Did you get away this morning?"

I smirked. "Of course. The coot had no evidence."

"You know she went to school at the same time as our parents, right?" Rose cut in. Geez, for a Ravenclaw she sure sits with us Gryffindors a lot.

Or… maybe this is the Ravenclaw table…

Anyhow…

"Rose saved me and Josh."

"Josh and me," Rose corrected automatically, already turning back to her book.

"What she said," I told Roxanne. "Did she get you guys?"

She scowled, marring her prettyful face. "Yeah. She got me, James 'n Freddie—"

"James, Freddie and me," Rose piped up. How is she still listening?

Roxanne ignored her and continued. "—and we have detention for a week. You, Josh and Louis are fine, though."

"We can't all be beautiful, charming, amazing Gryffindors," I replied.

"Are you talking about me?" Strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the bench.

_Dominic_.

I don't know why his name was the first I thought of, but if it was him, I would have hexed him to Winnipeg. That's in Canada.

The arms twirled me in a circle.

"Josh," Roxanne warned. "She's about to hex you."

Please. I was only planning on a jelly legs jinx. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Lily-Billy! You would hex me?" he looked hurt.

"Sure, if I didn't know it was you, Josh."

"We're free, we're free, WE'RE FREE!" Louis danced up to us.

"Hey DB!" I called. Then I joined the chant.

"WE'RE FREE, WE'RE FREE, WE'RE FREE!"

"DB?" Roxy asked.

"Dancing bear," Josh replied.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Five seconds ago?" he guessed.

Aw, he knows me so we—REBOUND.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID THE SLYTHERINS EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Katie's on a rampage," Josh chuckled.

"It's more the fact they exist, if you know what I mean…" James said.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE?"Katie screamed.

Their arguments are fairly common. James had a crush on her for just about forever. I'm his sister, I know these things.

Katie won't give him the time of day, poor guy.

"I'll stop if you go on a date with me," James offered… again.

"Ugh! James Potter, you are an arsehole!"

"If it's yours I don't mind."

How does that even make sense? Poor, poor, feeble minded James.

"I HATE YOU!"

Well, this isn't going wall at all. Not at all.

I waved my wand and James' hair began to change color. Ah, magic.

He didn't even notice.

"Hasn't he suffered enough today?" Louis asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "He's my big brother. He's never suffered enough."

"You don't make Al suffer," Roxy pointed out.

"Al is a Hufflepuff," I responded.

"I wonder if we could turn our hair red and gold for matches…" Roxy said.

"Rose would know!" I looked around. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think?" Josh groaned.

"Library?"

"Library."

"Let's go!" I told them.

OoOoO

"Rose!" I called as we walked into the library.

"Shhh," the librarian called.

"Rose," I whispered again.

Her head peeped up from behind a book. "Yes, Lily?" she sighed, exasperated. I am so taxing on my poor cousin.

"We need some help."

"With what?"

"Dying out hair red and gold for Quidditch matches."

"You are an idiot," she told me.

Then Josh started talking. I have no idea what he said, but he looked cute saying it.

"Could we make the Slytherins roar every time they opened their mouths?" I asked.

"Lily, that's brilliant," Roxy told me seriously.

"Why thank you. I do pride myself on being brilliant."

"Lily, Josh, Fred, Roxanne, Quidditch practice now, go."

"Fun," I muttered. It was raining of course.

Rose snickered lightly and walked off to join her boyfriend that she's 'just friends' with.

**I don't own HP, next chapter Friday, joining NaNoWriMo and freaking out, the usual.**

**Also, terrible ending place, but I only have seven minutes to get this up. Sorry.**


	4. In Which Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall

**Don't own HP. This chapter is very, very short because I want to get back to working on my NaNoWriMo. And I wanted the cliffie of Lily falling.**

"Let's go deal with my stupid brother," Roxy sighed.

"Don't forget mine," I added.

"James!" a girl called. All of the Marauders have fan clubs. Yes, even Josh. And yes, they're all idiots. Josh's girls are total kitches. And I don't even know what that word means.

"Sorry Lillian, but I can't," James apologized. "I have practice with my stupid sister."

"Oi!" I protested. Definitely channeling Uncle Ron here. "You were the one who called practice!"

"And you needed it," he countered.

"You mean you wanted to stare at Katie's arse," I growled.

"That's harsh," Roxanne said.

"That's perverted," Josh decided.

"Let's just go," I told them.

I slung one arm over Josh's shoulders and the other over Roxanne's, leaving James to fend for himself. The three of us started towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Lily!" Fred shouted when he saw me, "How's my favorite cousin? Roxy! Good to see you, little sis!"

"I'm older!" Roxy yelled.

Fred ignored her and continued as Josh and I sniggered. "Joshie! Beautiful weather we're having, isn't it?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" James called.

"Yes," Roxanne and I told him.

"Up," James said forcefully. The broom stayed on the ground. "UP!" he shouted. It didn't move. Roxanne and I left James to his broom and took off after calling our own.

We didn't say anything, though. Poor James had been through enough teasing for the day—what am I saying? James has never been through enough teasing! I must be going mad! Who would be able to tell…? Rosie!

"Hey Lily, I'm letting the snitch go!" our keeper, Caspian Wood, called to me.

"Right, Wood!" I replied. I rose into the air to begin looking for the elusive little ball.

"Spinnet, Josh, start the quaffle!" James still couldn't get his broom up. He would obviously break soon and bend down.

I sensed that Josh was watching, and did a few loop-de-loops to show off. What can I say? It's in my nature.

I caught sight of the snitch and began to swerve around the rest of the team, chasing the little golden ball. I swept past Josh, than Katie, than Roxy…

There was a shout behind me. They should have known better than to call. I was in the zone.

"LILY!" Josh's voice broke through my snitch induced stupor, "LOOK OUT FOR THE QUAFFLE-" There was a sharp pain in my head and I knew I was falling. The last thing I remember is falling.

**Don't own HP. This chapter is very, very short because I want to get back to working on my NaNoWriMo. And I wanted the cliffie of Lily falling. Please review.**

**Nicely.**

**Or you can tell me that your grandpa died last night. I can sympathize. I thought mine did. But he's okay, thank God.**


	5. In Which Several People Are Yelled At

**This is early because I'm attempting to write 11,111 words on my NaNoWriMo tomorrow.**

"-God, I'm sorry-

"-Do you think she can hear?-"

"-No permanent damage-"

"-There's a game-"

"-Stupid sister-"

"-James, why is your hair green and silver?-"

"-I'M GOING TO KILL LILY WHEN SHE WAKES UP-"

"-Josh are you sure you want to stay?-"

"-Yeah, I lo-"

Wait, Josh los what? I struggled to return to consciousness but remained stuck in the inky blackness of my own mind.

When I next woke up, I stayed that way. Awake, I mean. My eyes opened slowly, unused to the bright, florescent lighting that filled the hospital wing, where I knew I must have been. Josh noticed my return to the world of the waking immediately and began to notify people.

"Lily is awake!" he called.

Immediately my mother was back by my bedside. Rather surprisingly, after being out so long—I actually didn't know how long—I felt fine.

Josh was standing over me. He was in his Quidditch robes and had deep circles under his eyes.

"He loves her," someone said softly. I think they were by the bed next to mine, so they were probably just gossipers. But my mind immediately flickered back to Josh.

"Go 'way, Josh," I mumbled. I was a bit disoriented, okay?

Shock shone in his eyes for a few seconds, and I almost felt bad until I recovered my determination. He seriously needed sleep. It looked like he would pass out at any second.

Maybe he would fall on me… bad Lily! Bad, bad, bad! One of your friends—if he can be called that—is very, very tired—possibly on the verge of collapse—and you're thinking horny thoughts about him landing on you? Really not okay.

"But Lil—"

"No arguing. You're about to collapse, Josh." I didn't bother with pet names. "Go get some sleep. James, Katie, Roxy, Rose or Al will take care of me."

"Or Katie," a voice added.

"Or Katie," I said.

"Josh," I heard James say. "Go. It's kind of creepy how devoted you've been. _I_ haven't been this devoted and she is my little sister."

"You're not devoted to anything," Katie snorted.

"Not true!" James protested. "I'm devoted to—"

I tuned him out, because it was obviously going to turn into a 'I love Katie' rant. How fun. Believe it or not, I actually used to listen to them when I was an innocent first year. They scarred me for life.

I got my talk from them. The birds and the bees.

Except it was the James and the Katie.

Rather disgusting, if you ask me. Though hopefully it wouldn't be graphic with Katie there. Her presence would at least tone it down a little bit.

Wait… James had said that Josh had been really devoted. Had he even left? Obviously it had been a while since he had showered, guessing by his smell…

Maybe he had a crush on me after all. But I couldn't let myself get to hopeful. After all, he was just a rebound. Then, at least…

You know, I wonder if he would mind if I jumped his bones.

A first date might be appreciated.

Good lord, I'm turning into his fan girls. Except they don't even wait for a first date.

I'm delusional. Shoot me now.

"LILY POTTER!"

Oh dear, they called Mum. She was definitely channeling Nana Molly right then.

"Ginny, please calm down," my father begged my mum.

Good ol' Dad. At least one of my parents understands the honor of being injured in the very noble game of Quidditch.

Of course, if it had been a game it would have been better, but you can't have everything.

Unless you're Merlin. Or Dad.

"JAMES POTTER, HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR SISTER BE HIT BY A BLUDGER?"

I decided to lay low for a bit so Mum could vent some anger on James before she got to me.

**Don't own HP. Another short chapter, I'm sorry, but I'm behind on my NaNo. I've decided not to update 'till December. I'm very sorry.**

**Really, I am.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**(Also, it hasn't been forgotten—I promise!)**


	6. In Which Lily Gets Advice

Okay, I just want to clear something up. Mum isn't usually that yelling, screaming, disciplining mum like Grandma Molly.

Anyway, I am actually going to go to sleep now…

-:-

So, when Mum finished with James she woke me up. Dad even managed to get a word in. Here's a record of the conversation. I think I managed to avoid anything incriminating.

Mum: Lily, what are you doing?

Me: Mum, I'm lying in a hospital bed because I'm perfectly fine.

Mum: How come no one warned you?

Aw, she's ignoring the sarcasm. Thanks, Mum.

Me: Josh tried, but he was too late.

Dad: Did you catch the snitch?

Me: Almost. But then I fell off my broom.

Mom: Harry! Is that an appropriate question?

James: Yes?

Mum: You be quiet, young man.

Dad: You played for the Harpies, Ginny, you know what it's like.

Mum: But… Lily… my only daughter.

Roxy: James, the Slytherins all have red and gold robes again!

James: You don't say…

End of conversation.

Anyway, Mum played Quidditch, so she gets it. Really, she does, even if it doesn't look like it. I'm her daughter, and I think that shows. I would be freaking out if my nonexistent daughter got hit in the head with a bludger too.

Shortly after that, Mum and Dad left. Dad kissed my forehead and told me to "Get the snitch next time, Lils, and be sure to steal one. After all, it may come in handy". He says the weirdest things sometimes.

Anyway, Madam Nurse, or whatever McGonagall told me her name was, Trevasomething, discharged me and James decided to have a Quidditch practice immediately to "make up for the time I'd wasted". As if, he could have practiced without me. And without Josh, if he was with me. James can be such a baby sometimes.

I was only out for two days. Two freaking days. It wouldn't affect the team that much. I was the seeker, and the team can function without me for practice, if not for a game, just fine.

After all, the Gryffindors are fighters!

I just felt incredibly stupid thinking that.

Not all of us are fighters anyway. Seventy five percent, probably.

Okay, I shall talk about Josh, because I have nothing more to complain about. It's time to compliment.

Josh has shaggy brown hair, but not messy shaggy, neat shaggy, if that makes sense. I'm not sure, I just like it. It often falls in his dreamy blue eyes.

-:-

I flew up, the Quaffle in my arms and the snitch was darting around my head.

"Lily, toss it here!" Katie called.

It was her and Josh against James. Roxanne was a beater for Katie and Josh, and Fred was a beater for James. Usually James has Katie on his team, but Dom gave him some bad advice. So he's 'given up' on her. Wonder how long that would last.

Caspian was practicing his Keeper skills, and I was just going after the snitch, as usual.

Josh and I were the first ones down to the pitch, so of course we had to show off. It's like, a huge rule of Qudditch. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them.

Josh is amazing, so of course he immediately knew what we were going to do, as did I.

I flew above him, and when James came out onto the pitch in his bright red, distinctive Captain robes, I jumped off of my broom.

James screamed like a little girl.

Then when he caught me, Josh started laughing. Until I stood up on the broom. Then he wasn't laughing. And he most definitely was not laughing when I bowed. I had fun, anyway.

So, James recovered as Josh and I were speeding towards my broom, which was just hanging there where I had left it, suspended in midair.

"LILY POTTER!" James bawled. "GET OFF MY BEST MATE'S LAP THIS INSTANT!"

"What, you want me free falling again?" I shouted back.

"Josh will use you like he would anyone else!"

"BS!" I called.

"Codswallop!" Josh called. Wow, he must have been near Rose and her not boyfriend a lot.

"Argh!" James called.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Lily Luna."

**Sorrysorrysorry, I love you guys, and I'm going to go work on the colab project. It's almost 11, so I'm sorry about the whole not updating during November thing, and I am going to go email Eleni (InlovewithFred) more, because she's awesomesauce.**

**When the first story is posted for the colab I'll tell you guys. Eleni is one of the people if you want to check her out first.**

**So, yeah… bye.**


	7. In Which There is a Fight

I smiled and kissed Josh's cheek lightly before climbing onto my broom.

I kissed. Josh. Farland. On. The. Cheek. I KISSED JOSH… kinda'.

Okay, Lily. Do not freak, I told myself, you kissed Josh, but it's all okay. All okay. You just need to get that snitch and make James proud. Also, no more motivational speeches like this one to yourself. They are strange.

Caspian had let out the snitch, so I went after it, seeing a small glint of gold near Katie.

"POTTER!" someone shouted.

I turned to the voice with the rest of the team. It was the Slytherin captain, John Zabini.

"Yes, Zabini?" James asked coolly. There's still a lot of house rivalry between us, especially when it comes to Quidditch. Also, Zabini is a douche.

He stalked over to the Slytherin team with Josh and Freddie flanking him. As much as I wanted to join them, I stayed back with the girls and Caspian. Roxanne finally walked forward to join them, and I followed with Katie and Caspian.

"We have the field," Zabini claimed.

"I specifically reserved it," James argued.

"No, we did," he said. Obviously it would be a long, pointless argument.

"We did."

Katie walked up to stand by James, facing Zabini. "Why don't we just che—" Katie was cut off by Zabini pulling her into a kiss, one of the few things that would aggravate James enough to start a fight.

And start a fight he did. James hit the Captain, and he sailed back to hit the Keeper. James grabbed Katie, saving her from any more kissing. All hell broke loose after that move.

Roxanne and I exchanged glances and jumped onto our brooms to shoot at the boys from above. It wasn't very practical, and we had to be careful not to hit any of our own teammates.

I hit one of the beaters, Vincent Goyle, with a curse as he attempted to strangle Josh, who was putting up quite a good fight for not having any air, if you ask me.

"Hiding behind girls?" Tom Dementia taunted. "Can't get any real girls, huh? I'm sure that Potter's bratty sister wouldn't mind. A bit of a whore, but real pretty. She was willing in third ye—"

James and Josh both jumped on Tom, knocking him to the ground. They began to pound him.

To clarify a small detail and defend my honor, I have never slept with _anyone_, Tom Dementia especially. I've had my share of make out sessions, but no actual sleeping with a guy in that way.

I threw myself into the fight and grabbed Josh's arm, attempting to pull him away from Tom before they get caught fighting, which could be a disaster.

Katie grabbed James and Roxy got a hold on Freddie to pull them out of the fight. Luckily Caspian saw what we were attempting and pulled himself out on his own, the dear boy. I really must thank him for that sometime.

"He called my sister a whore, the bastard," James said.

"We'll kill him," Freddie growled through gritted teeth.

Katie was losing her grip on James so she did the one and only thing (aside from me marrying Josh) I never thought I would witness, _ever_. Katie Spinnet kissed James Potter. My brother, James Potter the prat, the bigheaded idiot, the… the boy.

James, of course, took full advantage, but I would never expect him to do anything else, especially not when _Katie Spinnet_, the girl of his dreams, kissed him. It was just something I understood, and if Josh kissed me like that, I would probably take full advantage as well, just like my brother. Maybe it's a Potter trait or something.

"Let go of my, Lily," Josh said.

"Josh, I know you want to defend my honor and pound him into the ground and all, but I can't allow you to do this. I can defend my own honor, and violence is not always the answer. Sometimes yes, but this is not one of those times!"

Inside, of course, I was singing a very different tune.

Josh likes me

And I'm singing a song

In my head

'Cause he's defending my honor

So maybe it wasn't a tune, just a song, but still, I was happy.

Ah, such wonderful love… REBOUND.

Whoa… when did Josh go from being a crush to being a love? I most certainly do not remember _that_ happening at all in the period. I don't fall in love that quickly.

I decided to ask Vicky about it, and then it occurred to me I should probably get off Josh's back.

"Eyes up, Potter!" Katie shouted, drawing my attention and ending the Josh's back dilemma.

His eyes flicked up to hers for about two seconds before going back down.

"Where's up, Potter?" she barked.

"I vote Spinnet gets naked," James said. I claim no relation to him.

"No," Katie said firmly.

"How about I get naked then?" James asked.

"NO!" Katie all but shouted.

"AWKWARD VOLDEMORT HUG!" Roxy decided to defuse the situation, and hugged both Josh and me, since I was still on his back at that point in time.

"CHICKEN!" Fred added. He is probably the most random of all my cousins.

"Maybe," Katie said, "we should go in. There _are _a bunch of unconscious Slytherins right there, after all."

No one could disagree with that.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I am so dumb! *headdesk* The last time I updated was almost two months ago. Again, sorry, and thanks to Alice xoxo for reminding me this existed and asking me to update. This was later than I hoped. But in my defense, I got into the high school I wanted to. :)**

**Review?**

**-Suki**


	8. In Which Lily Doesn't Think

Josh began to carry me back to the castle. I spent the time admiring the back of his head, and the way he could carry me so effortlessly. It took a lot of effort to avoid running my hands through his hair. Luckily, they were locked around his neck, so I couldn't be _too_ displeased by their placement.

I blame hormones.

Roxy carried both of our brooms as well as her own, and I would have to thank her later, since I got Josh-time without having to worry about running back to grab a forgotten broom.

"Hey, Spinnet, go out with me?" James asked.

"Would you stop asking, please, James?" She asked with a sigh. "If I ever want to date you, I'll let you know."

"You called me James!" I imagined him jumping up and pumping his fist in the air the way he did when we won a Quidditch match. Katie was probably much more challenging for him than a Quidditch match.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

I leaned down to whisper in Josh's ear. "What a cute couple."

"Let's go change," he said, and I decided he was probably smiling.

I like Josh's smile—all beautiful and large without being too large, and showing off his white teeth while still being cool...

I'll just shut up now.

-:-

I had decided to prank James a while back, and Katie seemed like another person to prank as well, so I combined the prank I was using for them. It needed to be an all original prank—a normal James one wouldn't work.

I decided there was only one thing to do—Marauder Truth or Dare. It was potentially deadly, and definitely very, very messy, but I figured I could handle it.

I went to James with my idea.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to start a game of Marauder Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Why?"

I fidgeted. "I want to play—I've never gotten to before."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go away while I talk to Fred, Josh and Louis."

I walked out the door, but I didn't walk away. What kind of honorary Marauder would I be if I did? I listened at the keyhole, of course. I got lucky, too—the one time James didn't check it. He probably trusted me more.

James explained what I wanted them to do.

"Remember last year's game?" Louis said.

No.

Fred echoed my thoughts. "Not really."

"That's because you were drunk," Josh said. "I remember it. Not the best we've ever had."

"Not the worst, either. No detention that time," James pointed out.

"Detention's the worst now, is it?" Fred asked.

"You guys know what Dad said would happen if I got more detention then there were school days this year," James said.

I hadn't heard that, and it made me feel left out again. I hated them sometimes, for being so secretive and all.

"I seem to remember someone stripping last year," Fred said, probably to steer the conversation away from parental problems. Fred was never good with that kind of stuff. He was great and funny and all, but he just wasn't sensitive.

"Yeah, Marnie," Josh said.

"The fat one?" Fred asked.

"Fred!" Louis chided. "She may have weight problems, but you don't have to call her fat!"

"Oh, you were just glad you got to see what all of those parts actually looked like, since you'd never seen a woman naked before. And you probably never will again."

That was a burn for any of the Marauders, even Louis.

"Joshie here was probably grateful too."

"Eh, not so much. I've seen them all before." My heart sank. "James, remember when you came over last year during Christmas break and my grandmother had that episode? I think I'm scarred for life, especially after seeing her hump the ham."

"Oh, Merlin," James said. "I almost ate it, too."

"Saved you at the last minute, didn't I? Can't call me a bad friend."

"Getting back to the subject," Louis interrupted. "Marauders truth or dare. All in favor say 'Aye.'"

"Aye," I heard. Two or three voices answered. I prayed it would be enough.

"All against say 'Nay.'"

"Nay."

One voice. I slumped against the wall in relief. It was probably time for me to go, anyway. They would be leaving their layer soon, and I didn't want them to find me eavesdropping—the game would probably be cancelled.

ooOoo

"Hello everyone. Weasleys, Gryffindors, and Potters, you should all know me, but if you're small minded like Fred and need a reminder, I'm James Potter. I'm here to welcome you to 'Marauders Truth or Dare.' You should all know the rules, because there aren't any, but Josh and Fred will be introducing them again just in case. Louis will be showing you the emergency exits and handing out barf bags. And on that happy note, let the games commence!"

A few people looked nervously at each other, but I was too busy grinning at Josh and Fred and not listening to the rules. After all, what was life without a few risks? Anyway, from what I listened to before I blocked them out, the rules were mostly, "Don't tell any professors, except for Brown because she's a hack" and "no llamas allowed." Typical Marauders, really.

Roxanne leaned over to me, "Strip version is new, yeah?"

"Strip version?" I asked. "I stopped paying attention after the llama thing."

Josh sat down on my other side and threw an arm around Rose, who was at his side. "That llama rule is probably the most important one we have, Lily Luna, and you'd do well to listen to it."

Rose slipped out from under his arm and leaned towards Scorpius. "Don't worry, Lily. No one follows any rules except for the first one."

"The ice cream one?" Roxanne asked.

"No, the professor one," explained Rose. "Telling them in random order does get confusing."

"We like variety," Josh said with a shrug. "Ready?"

"You never explained strip version," I pointed out.

Josh nodded. "Right as always, Aprho. Anyway, you can refuse to do your dare or answer the question posed in a truth, but you have to strip. Same if you try the dare but fail or you're caught lying."

"We don't usually play this way," said Roxanne, "but James wants to see Spinnet naked."

"Some people will probably refuse just to strip in front of you," Rose put in.

"Ew," I said. "Who would want someone like James or Josh seeing them naked?"

Me.

_(rebound, lily, rebound)_

Would jumping someone's bones be acceptable, even if you are not dating them and they are quite possibly your rebound and they're your older brother's best mate?

I must ask Rose about this.

It would be entirely excusable if I was dared to do it, correct? Like, dared to kiss the nearest boy, who would be Josh. I must think these thoughts very strongly at Roxanne.

ROXANNE, THIS IS LILY. I AM SPEAKING TO YOU TELEPATHICALLY. PLEASE DARE ME TO JUMP JOSH'S BONES.

Nothing. Rats.

There were a few giggling girls who chose truth, and one who ended up on someone's lap, her trousers inexplicably missing. There were also a few dunce boys who hadn't seen the carnage of these games like I had when I was little and wanted nothing more than to be in one of these games. They chose dare at first, thinking that they might survive. In a stunning turn of events, only one ended up in the hospital wing.

Finally, a seventh year girl I'd never spoken turned to me. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered confidently, because the Marauders never chose anything but dare the first time, and I was an honorary member, or so I hoped.

She whispered her idea into my ear and I grinned up at her. "Easy."

"What did you say, Marnie?" asked James. I took the moment to note that she really didn't have a weight problem and that James & co had been exaggerating.

I stood, walking past Josh (who was looking concerned for me, which was very adorable, believe me)and Rose so I stood in front of Scorpius.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, grinning.

I grabbed his hand to pull him up. "I love you," I announced, then I pulled him in so we were kissing.

Josh and James were standing, looking confused, but furious.

"I just told her to show affection in a way she normally wouldn't!" Marnie defended herself.

Josh's arms encircled my waist and he pulled me away from Scorpius, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "That's enough, Lee, unless you want to give the entire class a show."

I went easily, whispering "Sorry," as he pulled me away, back to my seat.

Roxanne was looking at me, her eyes wide, and Rose was gone, her chair knocked down. Everyone in the circle was looking at me like I was insane. Scorpius started to go after Rose, but Lucy and Dom shot him a glare and headed out instead.

"Lils..." Roxanne said.

"Go," I said, my voice hoarse. "Rose needs you now, not me."

She nodded and was gone.

Josh put his arms around me, and if my brain wasn't busy whirling, I might have read more into it. Instead I curled into him as much as our two separate chairs allowed, appreciating his warmth. "Come on," he said, pulling me onto his lap.

The game continued, but Josh and I were mostly ignored. He answered a few more challenges, choosing truth for all of them ("Virgin?" "Been drunk?" "Crush?" "Who in this room would you date?" He answered, "Wouldn't you like to know?", "I'm a Marauder. What are you, an idiot?", "Lily Luna, clearly," and "Did you even listen to the last answer, you imbecile? Lily and I are clearly soul mates.").

"Lily," said James a few minutes later. "Truth or dare?"

I looked my brother straight in the eyes and grinned. "I am the sister of a Marauder," I said, feeling more like the-girl-who-would-never-kiss-the-love-of-her-cous in's-life again. "Dare, naturally."

"Ask five guys to go on a date with you using sign language, and use different signs each time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Is that it, she asks," someone muttered.

I twisted oddly in the chair to turn my face towards Josh. I then held up my hands and made a circle with my index finger and thumb. Then I stuck my other index finger through the circle and moved it around. Josh laughed and nodded.

"Asking him to fuck you isn't the same as asking him on a date," James called. "Also—Farland, that's my sister you're agreeing to sleep with!"

"You dared her," Josh replied. He then kissed my nose.

I giggled and hopped off his lap, heading towards some sixth year boy I didn't know. I held out my hand like it was holding someone else's and mimed walking around with it swinging beside me. He grabbed it, and I sent a triumphant grin at James.

"That was only because everyone already knew what you were doing," he argued halfheartedly.

That went on for the next three boys (two were related to me, oddly. I blame it on Grandma Molly and her desire for a large family) until the consensus was that the viewers had seen enough of me failing miserably and I was able to return to Josh's side, where I curled up next to him in the huge chair instead of sitting on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder while he played with a strand of my hair.

**I'm sorry for my super long absence! Have this longer than normal, slightly bizarre chapter instead! Here is where I pretty much completely deviate from the original apparently, because that had a huge snog scene between Lily and Josh and no R/S drama. This, clearly, is different. I'll attempt to update soon, but I'm doing an online econ class (hence the 1,000 or so I just added on to what I already had) and a writing camp starting next week, so free time might not exist.**

**Thank you to all of the people who have continued to stick with me and this story.**

**-Claire**


End file.
